Day 4: Picnicking
by MysticalKC
Summary: Part of a 30 day OTP challenge. Day 4: Picnicking. Hermione/Fred. A Weasley family picnic turns into a proposal.


It was a warm summer day and the Weasley family including Harry and Hermione, because Mrs Weasley may not have given birth to the two but they were still her children, had settled on the beach at Shell Cottage for a picnic.

"Hey Gin," Hermione called, "Fancy going for a swim before lunch?"

"Yes please 'Mione, that water has been calling to me since we stepped foot onto the beach," Ginny smiled, "How about a race once we've got down to our bikini's?"

They both smiled and slowly pulled their thin summer dresses over their heads to reveal their bikini's in the same colour as the dresses. Hermione looked stunning in an electric blue bikini that tied at the halter style bikini top and at each side of the bikini bottoms. Ginny wore a white bikini that contrasted well with her red hair and pale skin that was just starting to get a little colour. They shimmied a little bit to give their boys a little show as they both knew that they would be watching every move they made.

"3! 2! 1!" They counted down, "GO!"

They both raced off into the sea with a warning from Mrs Weasley to be careful.

"I WIN!" Hermione shouted.

"I demand a rematch!" Ginny exclaimed.

As the two girls bickered back and forth about winning fair and square and whether they should have a rematch Fred shared a look with his brothers before walking a bit further away from where they had decided to settle for the family picnic. Once he'd found the perfect spot he sent a thumbs up to his brothers and cast a privacy ward where they all got to work on Fred's surprise for Hermione.

 ****30 minutes later****

"TIME FOR LUNCH!" Mrs Weasley shouted from her spot on one of the many picnic blankets they had brought along at Hermione's insistence.

The two girls made their way out of the shimmering ocean and over to the picnic blankets picking up their towels to dry off once they'd got there. They stretched their bodies like a graceful feline before putting their thin summer dresses back on. The boys made their way over too from where they had just finished setting up Fred's surprise for Hermione.

The picnic was just like any other Weasley gathering, loud and rambunctious. Mrs Weasley had outdone herself once again with a picnic full of a variety of sandwiches, sausage rolls, cheese and onion rolls, pork pies, mini quiches and many types of mini puddings and cakes.

After lunch Harry and Ginny went for a romantic stroll down the beach holding each others hands. Fred took a deep breath before holding his hand out for Hermione to take. They held hands as she followed him over to where Fred had placed the privacy ward.

"Fred? What's the matter?" Hermione asked biting her bottom lip.

"Does something have to be wrong for me to want to spend some alone time with my beautiful girlfriend?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

"No, I suppose not," She answered.

"Good," He replied leaning down to kiss her sweetly on the lips, "Now, I've got a surprise for you so close your eyes and answer me this. Do you trust me?"

"With all my heart," She promised without a beat of hesitation.

"Ok," He breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm just going to place a charm on you that will temporarily take away your sight and hearing, is that alright with you?"

Hermione nodded, "As long as it's not one of your kinks. I love you Fred but your family are right over there."

"Oi," He called, "You cheeky minx!"

She laughed as he cast the charm on her leaving her in total darkness and unable to hear anything. She didn't see or hear as Fred cast his patronus and sent it over to his family with a message. She didn't see or hear a thing as he lowered the privacy ward and the family walked over to stand behind her. The most important part of it she didn't see was when Fred lowered himself onto one knee and took something out of his pocket. She became aware not long after the charm had been cast as light and sounds started filtering back.

"Open your eyes," Fred requested.

Hermione's eyes slowly fluttered open and she began to take in the sight around her. There was a privacy screen typically used for privacy as people got dressed but this one was covered in pictures of them, both wizarding and muggle alike, there was even some of the family and Hermione's mum and dad. Pride of place was the picture of them both at the theme park. The picture that made Hermione's heart beat double time whenever she saw it. There was also ticket stubs from the movies they'd been to see and the letters and notes they send each other daily. And of course it wouldn't be complete without a Weasley Wizard Wheezes logo and a piece of magenta fabric.

"Wow Fred," Hermione whispered with tears in her eyes, "This is amazing. You did all of this for me?"

Fred cleared his throat to get her attention. She looked down at him and gasped noticing his position.

"Hermione," He began, "I've loved you for a very long time and I never thought you'd feel the same but here we are. I couldn't ask for someone who understands and loves me more than you do. I know that you are the perfect woman for me. I want you to be my wife for as long as we both shall live. I can't see myself with anyone but you. You are all I want and all I need and I know it's going to stay that way for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded tearfully holding her hand out.

Fred placed the engagement ring on her finger before placing a sweet kiss there. He whooped in joy before standing, picking her up and twirling around in circles, both of them laughing joyfully. Once he'd stopped moving she lifted her head just as he dipped his head down and they met in the middle for a passionate kiss. Cheers soon broke them apart and Hermione turned to fine the Weasley's and Harry stood behind them with cameras in hand.

"AHH," Ginny screamed bouncing on the spot, "I can't believe it! Congratulations! Show me the ring."

Hermione held her hand out as she looked at the ring for the first time. It had a thin band with an infinity sign at one side covered in small magenta diamonds but the focus point was the rare blue benitoite gemstone. It was absolutely perfect in Hermione's eyes.

"Wow," Ginny gasped, "It's beautiful Fred."

"It really is," Hermione beamed, "It's perfect to match the perfect man for me."

Fred grinned that Weasley Twin Grin and Hermione fell in love with him all over again. They gazed into each others eyes and saw their happy future. A future they could not wait for. A future with their family and children. But most of all a future filled with happiness and a love that will never change no matter the obstacles they go through. To them that is the best type of future.


End file.
